Right Here Waiting
by Egyptian Princess
Summary: Serena has not seen Darien in seven years. How will they both react when the orphanage that they both have a history with is closing down? [COMPLETE] [Will be revised for Christmas Season of 20056]


Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I had a brainstorm suddenly one night around midnight, and so I stayed up for three or four nights in a row, as well as the days in between, and revamped this story. This is one of my lovely children, and I hope you like the revisions. I've added, subtracted, revised, and completed, and I hope you enjoy this story about friendship, loyalty, and most of all, love.

The song "Merry Christmas to All Who May Dwell Here" is a song sung by Sandi Patty, and that's all I know about it right now, because my sister took the tape and won't give it back.

The song "Right Here Waiting" is written and sung by Richard Marx (as far as I know)---I wrote the story because of this song, and this is it's evolution. I absolutely love this song; I fall in love with it every time I hear it.

These characters were first created by Naoko Takeuchi, and borrowed by many in order that our imaginations may fly free and soar. When you've live with stories of these peoples' lives as I have (about 8 years), you begin to realize that…well, love has many forms, and childhood dreams mean more in the years ahead than you will ever realize at the time when they occur. So, from one person to another, live your life and dreams with your heart, and with love, and your memories will be ever so much sweeter if for only that reason. God bless you all, and thank you.

Right Here Waiting

Prologue

It was a cool autumn evening, just right for a depressing departure. Darien Shields was walking past a small house with a small balcony outside the window of the room of the love of his life. He would not let her see him off, only the guys and some of the girls. He had them deliberately not tell Serena the date of his departure. Besides, she was too busy studying something, and any studying for her was a big deal…He decided not to interrupt her. It was a really depressing moment, knowing that he would not see home for several years…And not seeing Serena, her smile, her laugh, her frown…I-it just wasn't a good idea to see her cry, or him for that matter. He WOULD cry if she was there. But she wouldn't be, he reminded himself. He sighed heavily, trying to toss of the feeling of homesickness and love, a love that went unacknowledged to this day; a deep-seeded love that had been acknowledged to himself for what seemed like decades, but had only been a few years. She was never to know about his leaving, or his love. Both seemed safe bets.

"Goodbye, Serena…I love you," he whispered to the blonde in the window above him. "I love you."

Seven years later: One more month, he kept repeating to himself, one more month. One more month, and I'll be home where I belong. I'll get a wonderful job, a real house, and make her fall in love with me. That might be a bit hard…She already thinks I'm a jerk for not telling her that I was leaving. He groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Part One

The wind outside was howling as it passed the open window of the office in which Serena was sitting. She was sitting at her desk and rereading her letters from Mina while she was away in England. She was bound to be back in two days. One of the letters enclosed a picture of the beautiful, young blonde standing in a large, green field with ruins of an enormous castle in the back ground. Images in her mind formed a stately king and queen ruling the peasants with a benevolent hand, the knights on horseback rescuing damsels in distress...Her mind snapped back to reality.

The orphanage is going to be closed...closed....empty...Something seemed so hollow in her mind. It was all she could think about. All of the children will be leaving, and she'd never see them again. There was nothing she could do about it either. Tears leaped into her eyes, and she let them fall; the phone rang abruptly. She wiped her eyes quickly and picked up the receiver.

"Serena Tsukino speaking....Hello?"

"Serena, is that you," a muffled, familiar voice asked.

"Mina?! W-Where are you? When did you get back? How's the baby? Were your grandparents excited?"

"Whoa, lots of questions. My brain might just not be able to handle them," you could hear her smile over the phone. "I'm at the arcade. I've been back for a day now. This two-month pregnant mother is starting to get some strange cravings...like pickle potato chips...," she shook her head and scoffed. "Crazy, I know. Are you still working at the orphanage?"

"Yes, but not for long…Mina, it's closing. The orphanage is closing." There was a lump in her throat and the words became choked. "What can I do?"

"About what?"

"Mina, how can you be so insensitive?! How can I live without it? This has been my whole life! I did it all for-for…"

"All for Darien. Serena, does he know yet?"

"N-No….I don't have enough nerve to tell him…" Her mind wandered to nights long passed and far away dreams. She knew he had returned one month earlier and secured a job at the hospital. That was all she let herself know. If there was ever anything else, she might just curl up and die.

"Look, everyone's meeting here in half and hour. Will you come?"

"I don't think I can…Who's everyone," she asked tentatively, afraid to hear the one name that would make her weak.

"The girls, hubby Andrew, Darien, Ken, Chad, and Greg." Just hearing his name made her insides flutter and her brain dizzy.

"No, no…I don't think I will…I-I've got dinner duty anyway. I still dish out the food, even if I am co-director. I like to see their faces, and I'm afraid that they like to see mine. It will make things a lot harder when they have to leave…They're so cute, I don't think I'll stick around when they leave...Tell everyone I said hello, and almost Merry Christmas."

"But you'll have to come out of hiding on Christmas, surely."

"I'm not hiding. I'm in solitary confinement. I'm just…forgotten."

"You mean by Darien? I think not. I know he wouldn't forget you. Besides, Serena, it's not healthy to be hiding from everyone and your emotions. I know you're trying to suppress them, but...well, it's just not good."

"Don't try that tact with me, because it won't work. I'm perfectly happy away in my little cottage with the whimsical touch. Look, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Bye. I'll see you on Christmas."

"Hmm. Bye," she said quickly, and hung up. Why did she have to bring up Darien? He was a part of the past...well, never mind, he was a part of her entire life, she was just lying to herself. She missed him so much when he went away to America. There was no one to joke around with, no one to call her Meatball Head, no one who could really sympathize with--but he didn't know anyway, so THAT made no difference. Her heart ached to see him again, and just knowing that she might never see him again was a stab through the heart. And now he was back...

Serena hurried off to the dining room where the children were just finishing sitting down. Mrs. Hanna, the other co-director, was finishing the prayer, and was about to announce the news. "Now, everyone, quiet down…We've got some bad news…Quiet down, please. I'll get straight to the point. Unfortunately, the government can't afford to keep this large orphanage running for another thirty years. Which means that…you'll all be transferred to another orphanage just before Christmas."

There was uproar of noise, and some people were crying.

"Ms. Nanaka will be available all night if you want to talk to her about this." Mrs. Hanna stepped off of the raised podium and walked toward Serena.

"You missed dinner duty."

"I know, I'm really sorry. My friend just returned from England and-"

"Serena, go wash your face and wipe away the tears," she said kindly, wiping some of them with her thumb. The gentle woman in her mid-forties was like a mother to her, and knew everything about her. She was practically her best friend. "You were crying, again, weren't you? Was it for the orphanage or him?"

"Both. They're connected, so I really can't separate the tears for the two of them."

"You've still got your long life ahead of you. You can get a better job and find your dream. As to that man…if you really love him, go tell him...He doesn't know, does he?"

What Serena admired about Mrs. Hanna was that she could tell you what to do, and be kind, helpful, and sensitive about it.

Serena shook her head. He didn't know much about her, and yet, he seemed to know everything with a look that pierced her soul.

"You'd better tell him that the orphanage is closing, too. He might want to say good-bye."

"Why didn't Serena come," he asked quietly, trying to mask the disappointment and sound nonchalant.

Everyone was sitting at a table in the arcade and they were discussing their lives as of today. It was a bit of a reunion, some of them not having seen the others for several years.

"Um…she had dinnererkp duty. Darien, I-I don't know if I should tell you, but…Well, never mind, maybe I'd better not," Mina said hesitantly.

"What? Is something wrong," Darien said, startled. Was something wrong with Serena?

"No, not really, I think. It's just that well, first off, do you know where Serena's been working since she got out of high school?"

"It's a wonder she did, but no."

"We did have fun in detention, didn't we?" Mina mused. "Anyway, Serena's been working in the orphanage down on Kossner Rd. She's part owner. It's a little bit outside the city, I think about half an hour."

T-The orphanage? Serena's has been working at the orphanage. He couldn't believe it. His brain went numb. Did she find out about me? She must have. They have records, she must have seen them. Darien looked over at Andrew who had coughed and was twiddling his thumbs and looking at his lap.

"You TOLD HER?!" He roared. "How could you?! Andrew, I didn't want her to know…"

"Well, how was I suppose to know? You never said anything about not telling her, and…well…I guess I had to talk to someone else about it," he lied.

When Darien finally clamed down he asked, "Why is she working there?"

"She likes helping people, we all know how big a heart she has. He grades weren't good enough to become a nurse, so she went there," Mina half-lied.

Darien looked at her skeptically but asked instead, "What where you saying anyway, about the orphanage?"

"Well, I think Serena wants to tell you. You'll have to ask her."

"Why?"

"It's her news. Besides, you haven't seen her in a while. It might be nice for you two to strike up a friendly, civilized relationship this time." Mina scribbled Serena's address on a napkin and handed it to Darien. "Here. It's a little house about half a mile from the orphanage. Really cute too. Good luck."

"O-Okay. See you guys later," Darien mumbled, and slumped out of the warm arcade and got into his car.

"What could be happening at the orphanage?" He thought out loud, and drove off. Anytime he met her the prospect of making her annoyed provoked him to tease her and make her mad. She was so adorable when she was angry. But she could hold her own, most of the time and she bit back with an icy tone that chilled him even on the warmest of days. The flames in her eyes were a different subject, however. Those flames seemed to be made up of humorous smiles and something else...something unattainable for him.

Half and hour later, Darien found himself walking up a stone path lined with trees towards Serena's little cottage. There were trees all around the house, and in the small amount of light that the lamp provided, he could see a little garden surrounding the whole house. There were bird houses hanging from the snow-covered pines that must have been fun to watch in warm weather. There was also a faint light from inside.

'Must be rotting her brains out with TV.'

But in actuality, Serena had lit some candles. She was sitting in a squishy blue armchair with a mug of hot chocolate, when there was a light knock on the door.

"I-I'll be right there," she called, put her mug on the table, and got her fuzzy pig slippers.

Darien chuckled when he heard her call out. Darien didn't know what to expect, but he didn't expect what he saw.

Serena was wearing her hair in a half-bun, half-ponytail instead of the pigtails. She was wearing a white robe over a Disney nightshirt that said 'Wicked', and was wearing pink, fuzzy, pig slippers under some flannel pj's covered in coconuts and pineapples. He stared at her thinking that he had never seen her this beautiful before. Of course, the last time he saw her at all was seven years ago.

"Oh, D-Darien," she said, obviously surprised to see him standing there. She hadn't expected to see him for a few days. "C-Come in, come in."

She flicked on the lights, and blew out the candles.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I was a bit tired."

"Do you want me to leave then," he asked, motioning to the door.

"No, no. Sit down, and I'll get some hot chocolate…"

Darien took this opportunity to calm his rapidly beating heart and push it back into his chest from his throat.

"S-So…um...Where do you work?" Serena asked, coming back with a steaming mug and handing it to him. She sat in the chair across from him, and picked up her mug. She watched her black cat, Luna, curled up by the fire with a kitty treat. Artemis, Mina's white cat, was trying to tug it away, but to no avail.

"In the hospital with Amy. I'm second chair, one lower than she is. She's head of the neurological department. She was always ahead of me in class."

"So you did go to the same college," Serena smiled. "I'm so happy she married Greg. They're a cute couple…How's Andrew, by the way? I haven't talked to him in months."

"Good, good. Up to his old tricks as usual. Mina's going to have a baby, as you know, and Andrew's been talking of nothing else."

"Really? Good for them..."

"S-Speaking of Mina," Darien started, looking down into his mug. "She mentioned the orphanage, the one on the hill up there…Is something wrong?" He asked and looked up to see Serena fidgeting in her chair.

'I'm gonna kill you Mina…' "Umm…Is that why you're here," she asked, her heart sinking.

Darien nodded and said, "She wouldn't tell me. She said it was your news, and that I should ask you."

Serena's stomach felt like a black, empty pit. She put her mug down and got up to look out the window.

"Darien…This is really hard for me to say…The orphanage was like a second home to me…all of the children are sweet and wonderful. It'll be hard for me to-to…" she clenched her fists, and tried not to cry.

Darien got up. He was confused. "What's wrong? What's going to be hard?"

Serena turned around and, with tears in her eyes she whispered, "They're closing the orphanage, Darien." She lost the battle with her tears when they spilled over onto her cheeks.

Darien sat there stunned. The orphanage was the only home he had ever known, even if it was lonely at times. It was tearing him up inside to see Serena cry too. She got attached to people so easily, and children were even harder for her to let go of. He walked over to her and held her, not knowing what to say. Her head snuggled into his chest, and it felt strangely warm and...well, right.

When her tears had finally subsided, he let go and said, "I know how you get attached to children Serena, but this is just one of those things in life that you have to let go of."

Serena was burning inside, but she reminded herself that he didn't understand why she was working there. Mina had probably given out that stupid story about her grades again.

She nodded stiffly, and sat back down, wiping her eyes and motioned for Darien to sit back down.

"The government can't pay for the upkeep of the place, so they're going to take it down…A-Are you going to say good-bye?"

Darien's head flew up. He hadn't expected this to come up. "Probably. I want to get one last look anyway." He decided that it was time to switch to a happier subject. "This is a really nice house. I like the walkway outside."

"Thanks. I built it myself."

"Really? It looks like a professional did it. The trees give it a whimsical touch."

"Thanks for the compliment. It makes me glad that I did it. Come see the back yard. I want to show you something."

Serena led him through the kitchen and the dining room and out the sliding glass door.

The back yard had a fountain in the middle, and a rose garden on the left. The weeping willow with a bench under the now dead branches made it look like something out of a storybook.

She was looking up at him, waiting for his approval.

"It's beautiful," he breathed, not wanting to disturb the magic of the yard.

Serena blushed.

"What's on the fountain? What are the statues of?"

"A prince and princess dancing, like they're on the water…It's made of glass…Do you really like it?"

"Yes. It looks like something out of a storybook," saying exactly what he thought. He then realized that it was cold out, and Serena wasn't exactly properly dressed for being outside in winter. "You should get inside Serena. It's chilly out here."

When they had gotten inside, Darien said, "It's getting late, so I think I'd better go…" he said and walked toward the front door.

"Okay. Well, um...thanks for stopping by. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah…Well, goodnight, Serena."

"Goodnight, Darien," she said, and closed the door. She sighed and let out the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. "It's the same as always, except that he didn't call me Meatball Head…Nothing has really changed." She smiled, decided to clean the oven, and fell asleep at three a.m., where, she couldn't tell.

Meanwhile, Darien was having a hard time in sorting things out. Mina wasn't telling the whole truth of why Serena is working there, he could tell. His mind drifted and settled on Serena herself, what she had been, and what she was now. She wasn't clumsy anymore, that was for sure. She seemed shyer and quieter. There was something odd about her…maybe it had to do with him. Andrew kept hinting that she liked him, but he never believed it. How could she? Especially since he teased her and argued with her all the time. She was cute, funny, caring, and sensitive at fourteen. But at twenty-one…She had blossomed into a gorgeous, caring, and sensitive young woman. He was almost blown away when he saw her at the door, he couldn't breathe. Old feelings re-surfaced, and that was dangerous. "I hope my eyes weren't popping out. That would have been a dead give-away…"

The next day, Darien was at work.

"Thanks Anita, I'll take a look at the papers on Mrs. Chamberlain a little later today and get them back this evening." He set down the folder on his mahogany desk and sat in his chair. He rubbed his eyes. All he could think about was Serena, so he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He lay awake for hours, his mind drifting to forbidden dreams and sweet memories. The phone interrupted his daydreams; it was Andrew.

"Andrew, if this is about your baby…I swear that I'll hurl. No! It's not that I don't think that it won't look like you (that would be one scary baby), it's just that…Why did you call me?"

"Mina called me, and that other director of the orphanage called her, because she couldn't reach Amy, -"

"Get to the point!"

"Serena didn't show up at work today. She couldn't go to her house because she's got to make sure everything is running smoothly for the..uh…Did Serena tell you?"

"Yes."

"For the closing of the orphanage. She said that it's a swamp there."

"And?"

"I was wondering, what happened last night?"

"Are you calling to gossip, or is something wrong," he demanded, exasperated.

"Did you do something that upset her? Something that would make her not come to work?"

"What are- Are you suggesting-"

"No, no. I mean, was she sick, or not feeling well when you got there?"

"No…She looked fine, except for the crying she had been doing." Sometimes a vivid memory was a bad thing to have.

"Crying? Why was she crying?"

"The orphanage, stupid. She's upset that she'll never see the children again, and…something else…I don't know what. She wouldn't tell me."

"D-Darien…do you know the real reason why she is working there?"

"No, but I'm dying to find out! It's been hinted at so much that I can't stand it. Am I really as dense as you say?"

"When it comes to Serena, yes…When's your lunch break?"

"In ten minutes."

"Meet me in the café above the arcade, and I'll tell you."

"Promise? You're not just trying to find out what happened, are you?"

"Nooo. Well, maybe. Why? Did anything happen?"

"NO! Get your head out of the gutter! I swear, ever since you got married, your mind has gotten sicker."

"Aww, shut up. Will you be there?"

"Okay. See you soon." They seemed to have forgotten that something might have been wrong at the little cottage.

"Two coffee's Elizabeth."

"Coming up, Andrew."

Once the two were settled with their coffee, Andrew said "Darien, do you know why Serena's living by herself?"

"She felt like getting out on her own," hoping that Andrew wasn't going to say what he was thinking. Serena probably would have lived with her parents her whole life if she could, she loved them so much.

"Her parents and brother were killed in a fire. She was basically an orphan for two years, and had to make a living on her own. She got help, of course, from all of us, except you and Amy while you two were at Harvard." Andrew stopped and waited for Darien to soak it all up. He didn't move, however, so Andrew kept going. "I told her that you were an orphan, and that seemed to put something into her that can't ever come out. It was like a fire was lit, and she was determined to help all of the little children and show them what it's like to have a mother, and she became even more…more…more of everything of what she already was. She was also determined to show you that orphans could grow up and be perfectly happy. Darien, she saw that you were lonely, and she told me that she wanted to help you. She...well, let's say, she took a shining to you, and hasn't been able to shake it off. Basically, she's working there because of you... Da-"

"Have you ever been to her house?" His voice was quiet for a reason he couldn't quite explain.

"What?"

"Have you ever been to her house?"

"Once. It's beautiful, isn't it? I especially like the fountain."

"So do I…Andrew, I like the person living in the house more than anything around it."

"She felt the same way after she knew a little bit about you. She was never very comfortable around men, especially those who reminded her of you. You are the only one for her, Darien, I don't know why you can't see that. She's the only one for you too, buddy. I can see it in your face…So, what did happen last night?"

"I-um…it was kind of embarrassing at first, because she was in a robe and slippers. She also had her hair up in a half-bun, half-ponytail. She looked...really beautiful. Grown up…She's changed so much."

"She was in a robe?"

Darien put his head in his hands. "Do you want me to tell Mina what you've been talking about? Even thinking about?!"

"NO! NO! I'm sorry! DON'T tell her!!"

"Okay, I won't. Only if you stop meddling with my love life.."

"What else?"

"We talked about where I worked, and then I brought up the orphanage. She told me, and started to cry. I complemented her on her house and how beautiful it was. Then she took me outside to see the back yard."

"Hey! Maybe she caught a cold while standing outside. But why didn't she call in sick?"

"Maybe with one thing and another, the cold and the orphanage made her too sick to call in."

"Maybe we should go over there and check on her…"

"You'll have to. I have to get back to work."

"Can't you say that you're making a house call?"

Darien thought for a minute...It was probably nothing, but at least he'd get to see Serena again.

"Alright," he said, and they left.

There wasn't a sound of life from her house, and it was unnerving. Darien knocked on the door, but no one answered. Instead, the door flew open when he turned the knob. 'Oh man…why doesn't she ever lock the doors?'

They walked in carefully and looked in every room. They found her lying on the floor in the kitchen, snoring lightly.

"You'd better put her in bed," Andrew said, and smirked.

"Why can't you," Darien asked.

"Because I promised Mina that I wouldn't touch another woman."

"You're a rat. I hate you! You're just doing this to torture me. You know I can never-"

"Never what?"

"Um…never mind."

"I've known all along that you like her, I mean LIKE her like her. As a matter of fact, you love her, don't you," Andrew nudged him in the ribs.

"I-um-well…w-whatever. I'll put her to bed, and you get a thermometer."

"Okay."

Darien put her into bed and couldn't help look at the picture of her family sitting on her nightstand. Next to that was a picture of all of her friends, even Molly and Melvin. He put it down just as Andrew came back in.

"Here, let me take it."

3 minutes went by…

"Shoo! 102.5. Maybe I shouldn't have let her take me outside in that cold…You know it's suppose to snow tomorrow, and a lot on Christmas. She always did love white Christmases." He thought back on past years where she would come in to the arcade skipping and singing Christmas songs. "When is Christmas, anyway?"

"Friday. You're right, old buddy."

"About what?"

"She does seem more grown up and beautiful, of course," he added quickly "not as beautiful as my Mina."

Darien smiled and asked, "Do you think we should wait here until she wakes up?"

"Well, I'm going to call the lady, because she told me to call her back if I-" There was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it."

Mrs. Hanna was standing on the front step. "Oh, you must be Andrew, I'm Hanna Martin." she said kindly, and stepped into the front room.

"Yes, I am. Serena's got a temperature of 102.5, and she hasn't woken up yet," he said as she walked toward the bedroom.

'Well, he seems like a nice enough man. Now…where's this Darien guy?'

"How's Mina? Serena told me you were married."

"She's fine. Um…This is my best friend, Darien Shields. Darien, this is Hanna Martin, the other director of the orphanage."

"Pleased to meet you. Serena's mentioned you a lo-a few times. Are you going to get one last look at the orphanage?"

"Um…yeah." Who else knew about his past?

'Well, now I can see why she thinks he's handsome. It's still a little too early to tell why she likes him though. He seems…all right enough to me…'

"If you guys want, I can stay with her, and you can get back to work."

"Who's taking your place?"

"No one. The children are going on their last field trip before they leave."

"When does it officially close?"

"January 3, but the children have to be out in two days…I take it Serena's a bit upset about it."

"A bit? She's been crying her eyes out over it. I hope she'll have a better Christmas than what it's looking like right now."

"Well, we'd better be going Darien, you've got patients to check up on. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Hanna."

"Same to you both."

Serena woke up half an hour later and was a little surprised to see Hanna sitting on her bed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. You've got a fever and a temperature of 102.5, although, I think it's gone down."

"How did you get away? Oh, I bet it was a mess there without me," she sat up and started to apologize.

"Don't worry about it. It certainly was crazy. The children are going on their last field trip before they leave. It's a shame that they have to leave on Christmas Eve…I like that friend of yours, Andrew, was it? They came over, because I called you friend Mina and said that you didn't come to work. I thought that maybe she knew why. She called Andrew, who called Darien, and they came over to check on you. Darien is rather cute, but that's all I had time to find out about him."

Serena looked into her lap, and smiled. "Thanks for coming over Mrs. Hanna."

"My pleasure. And now, you need some rest. Don't come back to work today unless your temperature is normal, and you feel fine."

"Alright, I will. Thanks."

"Good bye. I'll see you soon…And try not to think about Darien or the orphanage. It'll just make your cold worse. And, by the way, how do you grow roses in the winter?"

"Magic. And, of course, a good incentive."

Mrs. Hanna smiled, and left. Serena flopped back into bed and stared at the ceiling. Darien...He hadn't even said goodbye when he left to go study in America. Of course they fought and bickered, but so did she and Raye, it just meant that they, in some twisted way, were the best of friends. It wasn't the ideal situation, either. He was going away for several years to fulfill his dream of becoming a doctor, and she knew she would have cried in front of him. That would have been completely embarrassing.

Wednesday passed by uneventfully after that, and December 24th came all to quickly for Serena. She bid all of the children a tearful good bye, and went home to mope. She thought she had finished crying and feeling sorry for all of the little children and herself, but a new well of tears seemed to have built up behind her eyes, and it spilled over…

The snow had started to fall that morning, and thickly too. After two hours, there were almost two feet of it on the ground.

It was around noon when Andrew called everyone over to his house. "I wanted to ask you all to do a little favor. You know how the children had to leave from the orphanage today? Well, I think Serena needs a little cheering up. I think that we should all go caroling. The route takes us out to Serena's house. In fact, I think her house is one of the last ones. So, what do you all think?"

"I say, let's go for it," Raye cheered, and everyone joined in.

Everyone agreed, except Darien. Darien didn't say a thing.

"What do you think, Darien?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't sing…"

"You can fake it then."

"But I don't wanna."

"Too bad. You're coming if it kills you. Besides, Serena will be much happier if she sees you."

"Shut up, Andrew." The blond-haired man just smirked and grabbed his coat.

So, at five o'clock, they all trudged out into the two feet of snow, and sang their lungs out.

Serena was sitting on her window seat, looking out of the window.

She leaned with her head on the window

Watching evergreen bend in the snow

Remembering Christmas the way it had been

So many seasons ago

When the children would reach for their stockings

And open the presents they found

The lights on the tree would shine bright in their eyes

Reflecting the love all around

But this year there's no one to open the gifts

No reason for trimming the tree

And just as a tear made its way to the floor

She heard voices outside start to sing

Merry Christmas to all who may dwell here

Merry Christmas if even just one

May the joy of the season surround you

Merry Christmas with love…

Serena walked to the door, and slowly opened it. To her great surprise and delight, all of her friends were standing outside, singing.

The carolers sang as she opened the door

Faces of friends in the crowd

And all of the shadows of lonely reminders

Were driven away by the sound

Raye was clamping her hand over Chad's mouth so he'd stop singing, but he bit her hand, and she was shaking the pain off. She slapped him gently in the stomach, and then he stopped singing. Serena had to cough to keep back a laugh, and tears of happiness were streaming down her face.

She pulled on a sweater, put on a coat, and walked out to join them.

Now the heart that for years had been silent

Was suddenly filled with the song

As she clung to their hands like a child in the night

She found herself singing along

Unconsciously, she grabbed Darien's hand, and started to sing. He noticed right away that her small hand was cold, and she noticed that he was doing a good job of warming it up with his own, larger hand. Darien looked down at her and smiled. She had such a lovely voice... Serena was grinning and singing along with them. At least she's happy now, he thought.

Merry Christmas to all who may dwell here

Merry Christmas if even just one

May the joy of the season surround you

Merry Christmas with love…

Merry Christmas to all who may dwell here

Merry Christmas if even just one

May the joy of the season surround you

Merry Christmas with love…

"Did you guys come all the way out here…for me?"

"Of course. You're the one that brought us all together. You're the key, the link to all of our friendship. We thought you might need some cheering up after everyone left the orphanage."

"T-Thank you guys…This makes me feel so much better. Why don't you guys all warm up at my house…"

Everyone trudged back a mile or so, and sat in the family room in front of the fire. Once everyone was settled, Serena made some tea and passed it around.

"It's hot, so be careful," she warned. There was a loud screech, and Serena, giggling, ran to get some cold water.

"Why couldn't you have said so sooner, Meatball Head," Raye howled.

"Augggghh!! No one has called me that for seven years, and I wish you wouldn't start now!"

Everyone but Serena laughed, and she sat in her chair and pouted. Darien was watching her closely. She was obviously thinking about anything but the orphanage, and that was a good thing. Meatball Head...beautiful Meatball Head.

"How are you all getting home?"

"We all parked our cars a couple of minutes away."

"Good. I don't want you all to freeze to death on my account."

Raye looked around and asked, "Serena, why haven't you decorated for Christmas?"

Serena suddenly looked very uncomfortable, and she started to fiddle with her hair. She mumbled something, but no one could understand her.

"What did you say, Serena?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Serena said, and got up. She walked into the back yard.

"What'd you have to say that for Raye?! You've made it worse," Lita growled.

"It's going to be a white Christmas, but not a happy one. You know perfectly well why she doesn't decorate."

"Andrew, where's Darien? Did you tell him about her parents and Sammy?"

"I told him."

"Where is he?"

"Go look out the back kitchen window. And don't go do anything that-er-would disturb them."

"Them? Who's them?"

"Just go look."

Darien had sat down next to Serena on the bench, and was obviously trying to comfort her. Lita and Mina were looking out at them with hearts in their eyes, and they both said, "It's so romantic."

Raye made a gagging noise.

Amy was standing behind them all saying, "It's bad to spy. Let's stop."

"What do you mean 'let's'? 'Let's' is the contraction for 'let us,' Amy. Does that mean you admit to spying too," Lita said slyly.

Amy blushed, and hurried back into the family room to sit by Greg. Raye just walked back in, dragging Lita and Mina by the collars.

"Serena, what's wrong? Raye was just being oblivious. From what I used to hear, that was quite normal for her. She wasn't trying to upset you."

"Yes she was…And even if she wasn't...she should have apologized."

"I...yes…What's wrong? Can I do anything to help?"

'Ooooh this is making it even harder for me. I wish you would just stop trying to help. It makes me feel more helpless,' Serena thought, and buried her face in his shirt.

'Do you have to cry my angel…What's wrong with my heart? It's left me behind. It betrayed me. O, how cruel and treacherous the heart can be.'

Andrew

'Am I seeing what I think I am?! Is Darien, Mr. Lonely, actually holding Serena, Ms. happy-go-lucky? How...quaint. Oooo this touches things off, it's snowing,' Andrew thought, not realizing that everyone was right behind him, also watching.

Indeed it was. The small snowflakes were falling gently around them, but they didn't seem to notice. Serena was clinging to his shirt like it was her last hold on the world. Darien was gently stroking her head, and telling her that everything would be all right. They were so caught up in their own little world that they didn't notice Lita clicking away with her miniature camera.

"What did you bring that for," Mina hissed.

"I always carry one around. A situation like this was bound to come up anyway. They look so cute together."

"Make me some copies," said Andrew.

"You want to black mail Darien? Why?"

"Lita and Andrew in cahoots?! What's this world coming to," Mina moaned.

"No, I just want a picture of my triumphant moments," he smiled, and continued to look out the window until Amy came in and scolded them for:

"Ruining a precious moment in their lives with black mail! Out! Out! Out! Get back into the other room. I think I have some good news to tell all of you, anyway."

"What could be better than seeing those two hook up?"

"Oh, be quiet and come sit down."

When Serena had stopped crying, she seemed to be trying to tell him something. "Darien…M-My parents and Sammy died in a fire a few years ago. They died two days a-after C-Christmas."

"Oh, Serena…I'm so sorry," he said, trying to hold his tears behind the cracking dam.

"I-I don't like reminding my-"

"Shhhh....It will be okay in a while," he whispered.

She didn't move, but just held him tighter until a high-pitched screech reached their ears. Mina came running out of the back door screaming, "Amy's going to have a baby! A BABY! AMY! It's so-so…" She couldn't find the right words, and just screamed and squealed even louder. "Maybe our children will be best friends! Or maybe they'll get married...." She was pulled back into the house by a winking and smiling Andrew.

Serena laughed in spite of her tears and grinned up at Darien. "I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later…This is really good news."

"Well, we'd better go congratulate Amy and Greg, and stop Mina from tearing up your house."

Serena smiled, wiped her eyes and walked back into the house.

The fire was dying down, and everyone had to leave. As they were all bustling out of the house and saying good night, Serena was trying awkwardly to ask Darien something.

She finally asked him when everyone else had said goodbye and left.

"Darien…Seeing as t-the neither of us has any immediate family…I-I was wondering i-if you wanted to come celebrate Christmas dinner with me tomorrow…You don't have to. If you want to spend it with your girlfriend of something…I understand."

"I don't have a girlfriend, Serena, and I would be honored to join you for dinner. Thanks for asking me…"

"Ok…Thanks. So…um...Do you want to come over around five? We could get started making it, and play some games while everything is being cooked or chilled."

"Five sounds good. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just bring some games. I'll be more than happy to supply all of the food."

"I thought you would have eaten it all by now," Darien said with a shadow of his old self.

"Ha Ha…Meanie… Just don't wear that ugly green jacket. Well, um…I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I like my jacket," he laughed and said "Good night, Serena."

"Good night, Darien,"

The only comfort Serena had to calm herself down on Christmas was that she had already bought her gifts. She had gotten Amy a CD of sea and Scottish music; Lita, a set of cook books from the Iron Chef series; Mina, a book of proverbs and sayings so she wouldn't get hers mixed up; Andrew, a book of golf for idiots; Greg, a movie of David Copperfield's great escapes; Raye, well, Raye was going to get a big shock. She had gotten Chad to record all of his songs and personalized the CD. She had gotten Chad a CD of Raye's best songs. She had gotten Darien a glass figurine of Tuxedo Mask and the stuffed doll from the claw machine at the arcade; the one he was always trying to get. I kind of cheated though, she thought. That I just got for free from Andrew because he thought it would be cute to see Darien's face when he got it.

Darien called Serena around three and asked "Do you want me to bring Monopoly or the game I made in high school?"

"The one you made high school. I want to see what you were doing when you were so little."

"It wasn't that long ago," Darien chuckled.

"By the way, do you want chicken or turkey?"

"Turkey if it's all right."

"One dead, cooked, yummy bird coming up," said and sniggered.

"O.k.…Oh, Andrew called me and said that everyone's meeting at Raye's temple to exchange gifts and have a bit of a party around ten."

"Fine with me. You'll never guess what I got for Raye. I got Chad to record all of his songs on a CD…Now she can be annoyed whenever she wants, and have no excuse."

"That's going to be funny to watch her open."

"Well, I'll see you in a bit."

"O.k. Bye."

"Bye."

The smell of turkey was wafting through the house while Serena prepared the food that took a little longer than the rest. When Darien finally arrived, she put him to work on the yams.

"I always burn them…It wouldn't taste very good if we ate burnt yams. One year I made them with my family, and they ate them, but…I think they got sick afterwards."

Darien chuckled, and said, "Well, I'm not good at making stuffing, so you'll have to make it."

"Fine by me. Besides, it goes into the turkey a bit later so it won't burn. At least…that's how I've done it every year."

They set to work on making things, and setting everything up.

Meanwhile, over at the Hino Temple:

"Chad! STOP SINGING!! I said you could sing when everyone was here. No more eggnog for you."

"Merry Christmas to you too. But that's not going to be for a long while, dude, and I need to warm up."

"This is just a warm up?! This is going to be a long night…Grandpa, are you finished yet? I need to finish the cake."

"But I thought your friend Lita was bringing it."

"She's bringing another one. With all of us here, we'll need a lot. Especially with the way Serena eats, although her bottomless pit of a stomach seems to have acquired a slightly thin bottom."

Grandpa chuckled and let Raye into a mess of a kitchen and ran out before she could yell at him, although it could be heard all over the sanctuary causing the birds to take to the sky.

At the Aino residence:

"We appreciate all of your help dear, and we're glad you decided to spend Christmas with us, but…well, we'd like to cook dinner this time. Why don't you invite Lita to join us? She must be lonely all alone in that apartment."

"YIPPIEEEE!! We can watch my tapes of guys and look at all her pictures! More for me…"Andrew rolled his eyes and smiled after his child-like beauty of a wife. Those two were inseparable when it came to cute guys. Lita was in a wonderful relationship with Kenneth Ford and Mina was married to HIM, the wonderful manly man that he was. But I guess, he thought, this just adds to their charms. Mina skipped off toward the phone and was setting up the Nintendo a minute later as Artemis and Luna fought over a piece of a chicken sandwich…

At the Urawa residence:

"We're suppose to add the flour first, or the mixture won't be right and it will burn and taste bad," Amy was explaining as Greg made the rolls.

"It only burns if you leave it in the oven too long, Amy, honey. Now what's this I hear about a certain little blue-haired wife of mine spying on our friends last night?"

Amy blushed and asked, "Who told you such a falsehood? People get into more trouble these days by assuming too much."

"But more people get into trouble by telling lies or not telling the whole truth, " Greg smiled, and went back to mixing the batter for the rolls at a glare from his wife. They both laughed and kept working while Christmas music played in the background.

"Time to take a break," Serena said, and sat down at the table after washing her hands.

"Fine by me," Darien said, joining her.

"I can't wait to eat the turkey. It smells so good!"

"It does, doesn't it?"

There was silence for a few minutes, until Darien said, "Do you want to see my game?"

"Sure."

Darien got up and grabbed a box made out of shirt boxes covered in brown paper and put it on the table.

"What's it about?"

"Well, it's kind of an educational game, but it's really fun. Andrew and I made it, and he decided that I could keep it. It's called 'Children of the Sun: The Book of the Dead.' You go around the board collecting as many treasure and money pieces as you can. Whoever has the most treasure at the end wins. You have to do what the symbols say on the spaces, and the questions are really easy."

"O.K.…. Let's play!"

After a half an hour of playing, Serena was back in the kitchen making sure the turkey was all right stirring up the batter for the muffins.

"I know we're not going to be able to eat all of this, so we'll bring some leftovers to Raye's," Serena said. Putting the lumpy batter into the cups.

"So…Do you like my game?"

"It's fun. I never knew that there was so much to learn about ancient Egypt. I like that part of history."

"I thought you didn't like history at all."

"People change, Darien," was all she would say, and put the muffins into the oven.

"Shall we return, then, to ancient Egypt?"

"Oui, monsieur Pharaoh," Serena said with a smile, and they resumed play.

"Cleopatra was a what?"

"Is that a question?"

"One of the stupider ones, because we needed a lot more, and people

couldn't answer the other ones we had thought of."

"Cleopatra was aaaaaa…queen."

"Correct! Two gold pieces."

"Ha ha…I have more than you nha nha nha nha nhaaaaa."

Darien smiled at her silly behavior, and got a funny feeling in his stomach. 'I guess being silly is contagious…Well, here I go, time to embarrass myself,' he thought sniggering.

"Do you know who Mark Antony was?"

"I think he was the dude who gave that long speech at Julius Caesar's funeral."

"Wow…I'm impressed, Serena. Where did you learn that?"

"In English class on one of my better days. When I wasn't asleep, that is."

"Well, he was also a military general, and the lover of Cleopatra. He killed himself when he had heard that Cleopatra was dead."

"But in truth, she wasn't dead. But when she heard he was, she killed herself by getting bitten by an asp, a deadly snake. Some sources say that Mark Antony died in her arms."

There was more talk of history, until they got a little silly and Darien said, "I'm the buff Mark Antony and can crush a rock with my pinkie finger," in an Arnold Swartzenager voice. Darien looked at her to find that she was seized with silent giggles that burst out loud a second later. She fell out of her chair and was on the floor laughing her head off.

A few minutes later, she was wiping her eyes, and going back into the kitchen.

"You're so silly, Darien. Why don't you ever do this any other time?"

"I dunno…just never get the urge to look stupid anywhere else."

Serena grinned, and pulled the turkey out of the oven. "Look good?"

"Can I eat it now," Darien said, putting on puppy eyes and smiling.

"L-Let me put it down so I can whack you for almost making me drop it because you're being so silly." Serena giggled and patted Darien on the head and said, "Good dog, good dog." Darien dropped his smile, and gave Serena a nuggy.

"AHHHHH!!! Stop, stop! You'll ruin my meatball hair."

Being silly and telling jokes used up the rest of the time before dinner.

"Well, I'm going to go change. The bathroom's at the end of the hall on the right."

"Thanks. I'll be right back. I have to get it out of my car."

When Darien came out, he was thinking, 'Please don't let her be wearing anything that will make my eyes pop out. Please, please, please…'

Sure enough, Serena came out five minutes later wearing a white dress that cut off at her knees. She was wearing white sandals, and her hair was up in the now perfect buns.

'Ghhh…I knew it! Why me?! Why me…'

Darien was wearing his black tux and was so busy staring at Serena that he didn't notice her staring back. She never would have been comfortable with this when she was a teenager. She was always self-conscious about her looks and her lack of self-confidence. She thought that she wasn't very flexible or comfortable around handsome men, who, though she could not tell, thought that she was beautiful.

Serena shook her head, and walked into the kitchen. 'Blew that little scene, didn't we now,' a little voice spoke in her head. 'Shut up. I don't want to drool. It would be extremely embarrassing.' 'Now that would be funny.' 'Only to you.'

Darien set the table in the dining room, and Serena brought in the food.

"Do you want red or white wine?"

"Which ever."

Serena brought in the bottle of white wine and poured two glasses.

"Where are my manners? Merry Christmas, Serena."

"Merry Christmas, Darien. And before we eat, I have to get something."

Serena came back in a minute with a crèche. She put it in the center of the table, and put baby Jesus in the hay. She smiled and said, "The Child was born to us to save us. Merry Christmas." He held her chair out for her, seated her, and then sat down across from her.

"Merry Christmas."

During dinner, they talked about everything and anything. Darien brought up the subject of Andrew, and they spent the rest of dinner sniggering and making jokes.

Serena put the dishes into the sink to soak and put a shawl on. Darien cleaned up the table, and put the remainders of the turkey into the refrigerator.

"Well, shall we go then?"

"Just let me get my bag of…stuff." Serena ran off to the bedroom and came back with a canvas bag that was full of wrapped gifts. "Just let me get the muffins and then we can go."

"Then let me carry them. I've got my stuff in my car."

She handed Darien the plate of muffins, and followed him out to his car.

"After you," Darien said, and opened the door for her.

"Thank you Mark Antony," she said with a smile.

Part Two

When they reached the temple, they could hear Chad singing, and Raye telling him that everyone wasn't there yet, so he should stop.

"Well, let's go. I want to talk to Raye."

Eleven "Hi guys!" greeted them when they walked into the room. Everyone was standing around talking while Raye and Grandpa were bringing in extra food.

"Hey, why are you guys coming in together," Andrew asked, hoping against hope that Darien would go nuts and blurt his not-so-secret-secret.

"We had Christmas dinner together. Why?"

"Nothing, I just didn't think that you two would be seen in public together, that's all."

"Oh, shut up Andrew. People do grow up, you know."

"Obviously not all do," he bit back. He did have a witty side. Dirty sometimes, but witty.

"I'm going to go talk to Raye, okay?"

"Okay," he said smiling, but reluctantly releasing his partner.

"So, how was your day, Raye?"

"It was good. I didn't think that dinner would turn out to be so good, but it did, and I'm glad."

"Well, I'm happy for you. I had a good day too…"

"You mean with Darien, or just dinner itself."

"Both. We made dinner together. The turkey was sooo good."

"You always were a sucker for food. Grandpa, Chad, and I had ham. I wondered what mashed potatoes tasted like with ham, and it actually tasted pretty good…"

Everyone was talking to someone, and for the next fifteen minutes, that's all that everyone did. After that, they all sat down in a circle and got their presents out.

"How shall we do this?"

"I think we should give everyone their presents, and take turns watching everyone open them."

"Good idea, Amy."

Everyone loved the gifts that Serena got him or her, except maybe Raye, and Serena was feeling a bit sorry for Chad. Chad wasn't himself after they had received their gifts.

When everyone was dancing, Serena took Chad outside, and asked him what was wrong.

"Serena, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Serena, I want to propose to Raye, but I don't think…I don't think she'll accept me…"

"You'll never know unless you try. And besides, Raye cares about you. That's all I know, but who knows, maybe she even loves you. You wouldn't know it from the way she acts, but she's like Darien. They think that the farther you keep people away, the less chance you'll get hurt. She knows you'd never hurt her, but…well...You'll just have to ask her. She deserves you, and you her. You're both special people, and you belong together. You'll certainly have Grandpa's consent, he'll be so happy. Just as long as you don't sing his head off."

Chad laughed at this, and said, "You're a real friend, Serena. Thanks for the advice…I'll ask her tonight."

"Good luck. Merry Christmas, Chad," she said and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Serena."

Serena went back inside followed by Chad. He took Raye's hand and led her outside. Serena smiled softly and went to get a drink.

Darien stared after her, and then followed her to the table. Serena was smiling broadly, and she said, "They ate all of my muffins…Those cooking lessons from Lita worked out really well."

Mina came to the table and said, "The muffins were really good, Serena. They hit the spot. Can I have the recipe?"

Serena smile widened, and a smiling Darien walked off to talk to Andrew.

"Hi, buddy. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm glad you're having a good time…"

The dancing started up again a few minutes later and Mina grabbed Lita. They didn't have any male partners because Andrew, Ken and Darien were too busy chatting, so they danced with each other. The problem was that they were dancing the tango, and the music was a slow dance. Serena had to sit down to keep from falling over with laughter, and Darien was left standing alone chuckling on the floor. But not for long.

Andrew continued to torture Darien.

"How was dinner? Did Serena eat more than you?"

"You are so annoying, Andrew. I don't know why Mina married you. How was your dinner?"

"She burnt the stuffing, but I lied and said that it was perfect, so I have to eat it with lunch everyday until it's gone..."

"Well, it's your fault."

Andrew pouted, and tried to pass some sort of blame. "Are you ever going to go out with Serena?"

"You sound like a teenager asking his friend if he's got a date to the prom. How should I know?"

"Well listen, me and some of the guys-"

"Hold up, Andrew. I hate it when you do this. It's 'some of the 'guys' and I'." He made a mental note to keep Andrew away from the eggnog. As a matter of fact, he should probably keep ALL of the guys away from the eggnog.

"I know I'm just trying to be secretive, ya see? Well, some of the guys and me made up a plan, and we're gonna get the platform from Raye's garage..."

"Hi Amy! I've wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen much of you lately. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Serena always had a secret joy of some sort that always kept her smiling.

"Well, some of the nurses in the hospital are getting old, and some of them are moving on to other hospitals. We're going to need some new nurses to help out once they're gone. You've got the job if you want it. Now that you don't have to work at the orphanage, you can start your career as a nurse like you always wanted to!"

"I-I'm almost speechless....I-I don't really know what to say. How can I ever thank you Amy?

"You did the work, Serena. All I did was tell you the news. You deserve this job, and if you don't take it, I'll never speak to you again. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Serena. Advice taken?"

"Registered and confirmed. I accept," she said laughing and falling into Amy's outstretched arms. She had worked her butt off at the local college when she wasn't at the orphanage, gotten perfect grades, and had become a registered nurse. She felt that the children needed her, however, so she had decided to stay with them. Now…Now was the beginning of a new, and wonderful world of work.

While everyone continued dancing and talking, Mina and Grandpa were inconspicuously hanging up mistletoe around all the exits. A little nudge never hurt anyone, especially when they should have been together long ago, Mina thought and then whispered to an agreeing Grandpa Hino.

Raye walked back in about thirty minutes later and gave Serena a bear-like hug with tears glistening in her eyes. She held up her hand that showed a glistening ruby ring.

"I'm engaged, Serena! I'm going to marry Chad," Raye said hoarsely. "I'm so happy, Serena!"

"I'm so excited and happy for you! You two were always bound to be together. Such happy news within two days. I don't know if I'm happier for you, or for myself and for the rest of you. I'm happier for everyone..."

"It's suppose to be my happy day, and you're crying, Serena," Raye said, laughing. She gave her another hug and whispered, "Thank you...for everything...thank you."

Later Raye went over to tell Grandpa, but before she did, she took the mistletoe out of his hands.

Darien was a little overwhelmed by all of the emotions in the room, so he went outside for a little fresh air and was a little surprised to see Serena sitting on the steps wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong, Serena?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I'm just too happy for everyone to keep it inside."

Darien smiled and said, "Well that's just the way you are, Serena. When one person is happy, you're happiness goes right on past theirs. You're just a sweet person."

"You're so nice, Darien. I'm happy that I've got a friend like you."

"Yeah..." Darien felt a little let down. He thought he was a little more than a friend. "Me too."

The next two hours went by peacefully until it was time for "me and the boys'" little plan.

All of the girls and Grandpa sat down in chairs in front of a little stage that the guys had made. They guys were wearing black tuxedo's, white gloves, black shoes, and black top hats. Their backs were to the audience, and the lights were dimmed.

They spun around suddenly, and the music started. Mina recognized it at one. It was the 1972 version of 'Hooked on a Feeling' by Blue Swede.

Darien wasn't happy. He had to sing the lead part while the others did the 'Ooga Chugga's'. Andrew convinced him that he was the only good singer among the group, so he had to.

I can't stop this feeling  
Deep inside of me  
Girl you just don't realize  
What you do to me  
When you hold me in your arms so tight  
You let me know everything's all right

I'm hooked on a feeling  
I'm high on believin  
that you're in love with me

Lips as sweet as candy  
It's taste is on mind  
Girl you've got me thirstin  
For another cup of wine

Got a bug from you girl  
But I don't need no cure  
I'd just stay a victim  
If I can, for sure

All the good love  
When we're all alone  
Keep it up girl  
Yeah you turn me on

I'm hooked on a feeling  
I'm high on believin  
That you're in love with me

All the good love  
When we're all alone  
Keep it up girl  
Yeah you turn me on

I'm hooked on a feeling  
I'm high on believin  
That you're in love with me

I'm hooked on a feelin  
And I'm high on believin  
That you're in love with me

I said I'm hooked on a feelin  
And I'm high on believin   
That you're in love with me

Darien was out of breath by the end of the song, and apparently so was everyone else. They had been laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe. Serena's face was red, and Lita's was under the table, because she didn't want anyone to see that she was turning bright orange from the sight.

It was nearing two o'clock in the morning, and everyone was getting tired, so they all decided to go home and get some sleep.

Serena and Darien picked up their things and were just starting to walk out the door, when Mina pointed up at the mistletoe and said, "It's tradition. You have to do it."

"Sha la la la la la don't be scared. You got da mood prepared. Go on and kiss de girl. Sha la la la la la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss de girl," Andrew chimed in his best Sebastian voice until Mina smacked his stomach.

Serena grimaced, and glanced up at Darien. Darien looked down at her and said, "It's tradition," and bent down and kissed her.

Serena hopped over the threshold and walked quickly to the car with Darien not far behind. Everyone else was waving goodbye and cheering as they left.

They sat in silence as Darien drove Serena home. Every once and a while he would look over and see a light blush on her quiet face. It made him smile to see her so quiet, peaceful, and beautiful. If only the companionable silence and air of unacknowledged love could last forever; he would burst with joy if it could.

Serena stared out the window, and thought about Darien's reaction to the mistletoe. A couple of years ago, he would have run out of the room screaming. He hadn't done that though. He had justacceptedthe fact that it was inevitable, and kissed her. Serena thought that he must be going crazy.

He wasn't though, because after he had said good night to her, he kissed her again and smiled.

"I'll see you around, Serena. Merry Christmas," he said and began to walk back to his car.

She hesitated, wondering if she should invite him to stay. After all, it was late, and he might be too tired to drive all the way back to the city so late. Yeah, that was a good excuse, Serena. Just keep repeating it over and over and-

"Say, Darien, I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's pretty late and you're probably tired. D-Do you want to stay here for the night?"

Bells and whistles went off in his brain. His heart beat wildly, he was sure she could hear it over the faint rustle of the trees. Calm down, buddy. She's just being nice...everything I've always wanted from a woman...It's all in this angelic creature standing before me offering me shelter for a cold, lonely Christmas night.

His black hair, almost covered in snow, was rippling with the breeze, and his smile made her knees shake. His piercing blue eyes were twinkling in the light of the electric lamps, although they seemed to be hiding something. Man, he was so sexy, she didn't know how she could stand it. Maybe this wasn't such a--

"Thank you, Serena, I would appreciate that," he said, trying to keep his voice level and his tone relaxed.

"Come on in," she gestured, and unlocked the front door. "You can sleep in my pretty little guest room. Do you want some tea, because I'm actually pretty thirsty." In fact her throat was as dry as a desert. She was nervous. What on earth did she have to be nervous about? It's not like...

"I forgot to grab some extra stuff I have in the car. It's best to be prepared, I think. I'll be right back," he said, and ran out the door.

"Pull yourself together, Serena," she said out loud. "Just drink your tea and...and...and go to sleep for Pete's sake!"

A moment later Darien rejoined her. She took his coat and scarf and put them in the hall closet. Then she said, "I'm going to go change, I'll be back in a minute. There's something I need to ask you anyway."

"Well, I'll do the same, then. Um...Where's the bedroom?"

"Oh, silly me! It's down the hall on the right, next to the bathroom," she laughed and quickly retired to her room where she locked the door and sat on the floor. Why am I being so childish? I feel like a teenager with no real concept of love, or worse, a teenager on her first date...Or worse than that, a grown woman afraid of her friend who is staying in her house for a night on Christmas. Yeah, he's just a friend who I just happen to be in love with. She searched around frantically for the phone, not thinking clearly, and found it on her nightstand where it always was. Lita would be home by now, surely.

The phone rang twice. "Hello," came a sleepy reply.

"Lita? It's Serena."

"Serena? Are you alright? What's wrong," she asked, suddenly awake and alarmed.

"Nothings wrong, don't worry. I-It's just that," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Darien's spending the night," she blurted out.

Silence.

"Lita?"

"Am I still asleep?"

"No, honey, this is real. I'm so nervous, I want to scream," she said, her voice shaking.

"Don't be. Just...this is going to sound corny, but, just be yourself."

"I am, and I'm a nervous wreck."

"Well, then, I bet he's just as nervous as you are."

"That may be so, but, I offered him tea, and his room is right across the hall from mine."

"You're not making sense, and I'm the one who just woke up. Serena, sweetie, just drink your tea, and go to bed. You two are probably too tired from the mental footsie you've been playing all your lives."

"Mental footsie," she laughed just a little too loudly. "What the heck is that?!"

"Well, at least you can take a joke this late/early. Look, Serena, I'm pooped. I'm glad you called to ask my advice, but there's really nothing to worry about. Now, go drink your tea and sleep."

"Thanks Lita. 'Night. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Serena," she said, a little too slyly, Serena thought.

She changed into her pj's quickly, made tea, and waited on the couch for Darien who, unbeknownst to her was also going through mental anguish, however, without any constructive outlet.

All during dinner he had been struggling with a feeling that he hoped would never return, his love for Serena. She was the most perfect, most beautiful person in the world, and the only person who he could see himself settling down with and living the rest of their lives in bliss. She filled his life with spirit, joy, laughter, and love, although she knew nothing about his love. Why hadn't she fallen in love and married? She was still pretty young to be sure, but still...She seemed like the type who fell in love and married the man of her dreams the moment she met him. Was Andrew right? Were all of his jokes a reality? Did Serena love him? She cared about him, that was for sure, but love? He missed seeing her smiling face in America. That was almost all that kept him going when he was depressed...Serena and her joyful smile. He would lay awake at night and remember her face and trace it with his eyes. He memorized every line, every crease, every look. He knew everything and nothing about his beloved. How--Why should that be? ... He changed quickly into his flannel pj's and went to find Serena.

"Serena?"

"Yeah? In here," she said, peeping around a corner. "I made some tea. Want some?"

"Yeah. No, you sit down, I'll get it." He poured himself a cup and sat next to her on the couch. "Did you have a nice Christmas?"

"Yes. It was really...beautiful. I can't remember the last time..." she trailed off, looking rather wistful.

"Hmmm. I know what you mean."

"Y-You know, Darien, I kind of missed you when you went away to school," she said softly, tucking her feet under herself and looking into her tea cup.

"I missed you too. I missed my Meatball Head."

She smiled at the endearing term, not caring that it never did annoy her and knowing he thought it did. "W-Why didn't you say good-bye? I-I thought that maybe...maybe you didn't want to say good-bye."

"Well, I didn't. It would have made things harder," he said, quickly looking out the window so she wouldn't see the sad look on his face.

"Oh…W-Well, I've always been here, waiting." Her eyes could capture you with one glance and a demure blush. There was always something beautiful about innocence, especially hers.

He put his tea down and stood up. "Listen, Serena?"

"Hm," she said, standing.

He looked into her eyes. Eyes, after all, are endless because they see through to the soul. It would be hard not to get lost in her shining soul. She stared into his likewise beautiful and seemingly endless soul.

-Nothing moved-

-Neither breathed-

Then, she stood on her toes and kissed him. A long, slow, and passionate kiss that made their insides burn with an intense flame. He pulled her in as close as possible and stroked her shining, golden hair. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her fingers slid through his thick black hair.

How could there be a more perfect moment? It seemed like nothing could get any better. Cloud nine? Ha! Clouds didn't exist at these heights.

Suddenly, all of the lights went out and Serena gasped. "Well...this is an interesting situation...The power must be out from all of the snow."

"Why don't we build a fire?"

"Yeah, just let-me-find the matches......Ah ha!" There was a spark, and the match was lit. In a few minutes the fire was lit and beginning to glow warmly. It was the only light in the room, illuminating the darkness and the thick love that hung in the air.

Darien sat on the floor with her, took her hand, and kissed her. "I love you, Serena. Your love and caring for others radiates from you like a lamp. Everything in your small world is love and joy. It seems so easy to be happy when I'm around you...I love you."

"Oh, Darien," she cried, embracing him. "I love you so much!"

Mina tried calling the next day to gossip with Serena about the previous night, but the line was dead. Andrew tried calling Darien, but no one picked up.

"Andrew, I think the power is out over where Serena lives. Maybe we should go check on her." They decided to go see how Serena was holding up. She was all alone in a wooded area all by herself, and she might be snowed in.

While Andrew was driving Mina, Ken, Lita, and the cats to Serena's, Lita seemed to get the fit of the giggles.

"All right, Lita, what is it? What is so funny that you can't share it with the world?"

She giggled some more and then laughed out loud. "I-It's so funny. I thought it was a dream at first, and then, I thought that it must be true. This is SO funny!"

"Did you drink too much last night, Lita, or is this thing really so very funny," Ken asked.

She laughed again and said, "Darien stayed over at her house!"

Andrew slammed on the accelerator.

There wasn't a sound coming from the little cottage with the pretty trim. Dead silence.

"Maybe they killed each other," Andrew said.

"Oh, shut up. This is a matter of extreme importance! They may be freezing!"

"They have a fireplace, honey."

"But they could have run out of wood!"

"Just calm down, Mina. Let's just go take a look." Andrew knocked on the door...again...once more. Nothing.

They began peeking in all of the windows. There, they found the two snuggled under a bunch of blankets by the well lit fireplace. Asleep in each others arms. Last night was filled with confidences and vows of love until the wee hours when dawn was gracing the cloudy sky. They fell into a deep, love-filled sleep and had yet to awaken from such lovely dreams.

Epilogue

The temple was once again well lit with the smiles of friends and lovers. The first snow of the year was actually leftover snow from the previous year. Everyone, however, took it as a sign that old friendships, loves, and successes would carry over in to the new year, and not as a sign of bad luck. People were sitting on the floor, in chairs, in laps, or standing around the fire. Laughter and love filled the rooms the ancient center of worship, but nothing seemed so old that it could not be renewed, especially love.

"And I would like to thank all of you, my dear friends, for sticking with me when I needed it the most. The long years that we've been friends will always be a bright light in my life. You've all been the best friends a girl could have."

There was a lot of clapping and cheering.

Darien stood up, cleared his throat and said, "There is someone very special to me that I would like to thank, even though all the thanks in the world would never measure up to what she's done for me. Serena," he said, turning to her and taking her hands, "thank you for being my life. You mean so much more to me than anything else in the world."

She blushed a deep red. "Thank you, Darien, I love you too," she said so softly that none of the others could hear.

"That is why I would like to--to," he got down on one knee, and everyone gasped. "Will you marry me, Serena?"

Tears streamed down her smiling face and she breathed a soft, "Yes." She held him in her arms, both slightly swaying.

More cheering, whistling, and congratulations. Most of the girls were crying, and the men, grinning. The New Years party always had something worth remembering each year. Last year it was the strange game of charades, and the year before it was Ken and Greg doing the drunken bunny hop. This was, however, the best end to many years of struggle and love; this was proof that love conquers all; real love lasts forever and never fades away.


End file.
